Chapter 1213
With Pride is Round 1213 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Cover Page Characters: Mashiba Kumi, Makunouchi Ippo, Itagaki Nanako, Makunouchi Hiroko Summary Nanako mentions that she wished that Ippo became World champion. She knows Ippo could have done it, but she is disappointed with how it all turned out. When Ippo' mom hears the word, World, she wonder if Ippo was really that amazing. Ippo doesn't think so, but Nanako does. Ippo's mom mention that she never went to see him Box since she doesn't want to see Ippo getting beat up. Nanako think Hiroko would have been proud of him since Ippo was so manly. The punches would fall like rain, but he would slip past and fire back with some of his own. Kumi doesn't want to talk about boxing. Nanako wonders what is wrong with talking about what's in the past, but Kumi fears that it will remind Ippo of it and drag him back to it. Ippo mentions that boxing was really important to him, so he doesn't think he can ever forget about it. But right now, he has no regrets and he doesn't have a reason to go back. He misses somethings about it, and he doesn't feel like he did everything he wanted, since there was a promise he wasn't able to fulfill (showing the new Dempsey Roll to the coach) where it ended up being a lie. However, since Ippo tried his best, he can be sure of himself when he says, "That I'm sorry I couldn't do more and thank you for everything." Ippo mentions that there really wasn't a lot that he was proud of before he started boxing, but he is satisfied with that he's changed thanks to it, and that is why he doesn't have any reason to go back. Ippo asks his mom if she thinks he has changed, but she isn't sure. All she can say that she is relieved that he retired. Worrying and waiting wasn't easy to do. For her, it was less about him changing, and more about making it back safe in one piece. She think that Ippo being okay with not being able to box might be a temporary feeling, but if Ippo is able to accept the quiet life for now, she can relax and enjoy this time with no complaints about it. Kumi agrees too. Nanako understand what she is saying since her brother is also a boxer, so she decides to not mention boxing for a while. Kumi is glad Ippo's mom mentioned that. Kumi realizes Ippo was a good boxer, so everyone is sad about what happens where they keep reminiscing about it. But if anyone tries to interrupt Ippo's current peaceful life, she will get rid of them. She is thinking, "Anyone, anything, in any way, she will eliminate anything to do with boxing, no matter who it is. I'll block them with everything I have." Ippo comments (while throwing punches) about everyone has stopped eating, and wants everyone to get back to enjoying the dinner, which makes Kumi mad. Wanpo starts barking because someone is at the front door. Shinoda is knocking on the front door. Ippo is surprised by the visit it. Shinoda mention that he needs Ippo to come back to the ring. That makes Kumi mad, and she calls Shinoda, a jerk. Shinoda apologizes since he didn't know they were having dinner. Ippo asks Shinoda what did he means about returning to the ring, when he already told the gym he's retired. Shinorda starts to explain, but Kumi tries to stop him and starts yelling at him instead, by really letting him have it. Shinoda apologizes again. Ippo tries to calm Kumi down, in order to hear Shinoda out. Shinoda says, "Can you please come back and help as a corner-man?" Ippo is surprised by it, while Kumi is still giving Shinoda the evil eye, but Shinoda continues to explains, "We're in trouble because we need more hands on deck. Think of it as helping out." Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters Category:Manga Chapters 1201 to 1300 Category:Volume 121